tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Nobuaki Kanemitsu
Nobuaki Kanemitsu (金光宣明, born on 22 November 1975) is a Japanese voice actor who was affiliated with 81 Produce and provides voices for the Japanese version of Thomas & Friends. He is well known for voicing in various animes and cartoons, such as "Digimon" and "Batman: The Brave and the Bold", but he is best known for voicing Milo from "Fish Hooks" and Nathan and Masaji Kato from the "Shadow Hearts" game series. Voices * Stephen (King of the Railway Netflix version onwards) * Glynn (The Adventure Begins only) * Vinnie * Norman (seventeenth series only) * Duncan (twentieth series only) * Troublesome Trucks (Emily Knows Best, Saving Edward, Hector the Horrid!, James Works it Out, Percy and the Bandstand, Ho Ho Snowman, King of the Railway, The Smelly Kipper, Tale of the Brave, Missing Gator, Who's Geoffrey?, Salty All At Sea, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van and Daisy's Perfect Christmas) * Thomas' Trucks * James' Trucks * Bradford * Skarloey Railway Trucks (Wharf and Peace) * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * The Fat Clergyman * Farmer Trotter (fourteenth series only) * Cyril the Fogman (eleventh series only) * Lord Callan (twentieth series only) * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Bubbles * The Photographer (sixteenth series) * Headkeeper Jack (Steamie Stafford and Thomas' Animal Ark) * The Grumpy Passenger (Cautious Connor) * Some Band Members (ninth series only) * Thomas' driver (Day of the Diesels) * Bill's driver (No Steam Without Coal) * Rex's driver (Tit for Tat and Useful Railway) * The Peel Stationmaster (Molly's Special Special) * The Abbey Stationmaster (Molly's Special Special) * The Knapford Stationmaster (ninth - twenty-first series) * The Dryaw Stationmaster (Thomas and the Toy Shop and Thomas Tries His Best) * The Maron Stationmaster (Gordon and the Engineer) * The Wellsworth Stationmaster (Edward and the Mail and Salty All At Sea) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (thirteenth series onwards) * Signalmen (Thomas and the New Engine, Gordon and the Engineer, Edward and the Mail, Excellent Emily, Emily Saves the World, The Missing Breakdown Train, Letters to Santa and The Great Race) * Guard (Toad's Adventure) * A Porter (Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Confused Coaches) * The First Dock Manager (ninth and eleventh series) * The Second Dock Manager (Misty Island Rescue - Tale of the Brave, excluding the sixteenth series) * The Railway Inspector * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Coaling Plant Manager (tenth series only) * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager (ninth series only) * The Dairy Manager (eleventh series only) * "Dusty" Dave * Some Tree Specialists (Day of the Diesels) * The Bird Watcher (Henry's Good Deeds, The Perfect Gift and Who's Geoffrey?) * The Fat Baker * Sodor United Football Team (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) * The Great Composer (Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor and P.A. Problems) * A Barrow Football Player (Reds vs. Blues) * The Great Railway Show Judge (Mike's Whistle) * The Indian Actor * The Fat Tiger Hunter * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants (Percy and the Calliope) * Some Dock Workers (Thomas and the Runaway Car, Merry Winter Wish, Henry's Hero, Tale of the Brave, No Steam Without Coal, Emily Saves the World and Salty All at Sea) * Some Rail Workers (Gordon and Ferdinand and The Frozen Turntable) * A Quarry Worker (P.A. Problems) * Vicarstown Station Workers (Rosie is Red) * A Shunter (Tale of the Brave) * A Knapford Station worker (The Adventure Begins) * Some Campers (Mighty Mac) * The Farmhands (Wonky Whistle) * The Man at the Fire (Race to the Rescue) * Some Passengers (Henry Spots Trouble and Henry Gets the Express) * The Maron Station Speaker (Gordon Runs Dry) * The Giant Panda (Thomas in the Wild) Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Production crew Category:Japanese Voice Cast Category:Musicians